Wing Beings
by Robo Reader 21
Summary: It's been 4 decades since the discovery of the Prothean observation outpost on Mars and still much of its secrets remain hidden. What happens when humanity learns that there is more to Earths history than they knew.
1. Chapter 1

A possible idea for a crossover.

I don't own any of the franchises.

* * *

In 2148, humanity discovered an alien observation outpost on Mars. Scientist came to access, translate, and interpret the databanks from the facility. Much of it was degraded due to time and neglect. The spaceships found inside, the discovery of the Charon Mass Relay, and Element Zero pushed human technology, science, and expansion beyond the Sol System into the greater galaxy.

To this day, the many files of the Prothean observation outpost are still being possessed.

**Near the Deseado Crater, Promethei Planum, Mars**

**Prothean Observation Outpost**

"This is truly exciting" said the Asari archeologist working on a terminal computer.

"You've said that five times now, in under two hours" said the male human archeologist while drinking a cup of coffee.

"But it is. This file came with video recording. Can you imaging what it might hold, the tales it can tell about your people, your world. I only wish that it hasn't decayed much." she said.

"Probably the same as the 4 dozen video rec files. So far we've learned about Cro-Magnon humans tribal homes, rituals, hunting patterns, territorial feuds, the Protheans even studied how we reproduce; which, on a personal level, feels like an invasion of privacy to me." he replied.

"You never know. This file came from an recently reconstructed terminal. Almost all of the files were beyond recovery but the ones that survived might hold something new." she said, the anticipation building up inside her.

"You sound like an Intern. All optimistic and can't wait to start digging for some ground-shattering discovery." he said with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but see a little of himself in her when he started out. Yet this Asari has been on the field for over 375 years and is one of the leading experts in Prothean technology and culture.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from the computer console.

"Guess the translation is done" he said.

They turned their focus to the holographic display showing the Prothean file translated. The first thing they noticed was the name of the individual who logged the file.

"Doctor Sushen Istan, one of the head scientist of this observatory. Most of the older files are under his name, but for some reason he stop." he said turning his head to his Asari counterpart. The look on her face as she stared at the screen, speechless and stupefied and wide-eyed, confused him. Returning his focus back to the screen and reading through the line of text he realized what it was that had her in a trance. And he soon followed her league.

_'This is truly an incredible find in xenobiology. We have seen many planets with many forms of primitive sentient life but to find a planet with not just one but two sentient species in it. The odds of that is one in... I don't know a billion; and both are similar and yet incredibly different from one another._

_Upon discovering these 'Wing Beings', one of my students had to ask why we haven't discovered this species until now and how many of them are there. Questions which teemed in my mind as well. We've been here for sixteen of the planets days and only just discovered these sentient. The reason: they are nocturnal. Up until now all of our on field research were conducted during the day so we've never encountered these creatures before, till we finally received the shipment of surveillance drones for night studies of the hairy primitives. We are still tallying how many of these winged beings there are in comparison to the hairy primitives; that way we can learn who evolved first. _

_So far we've learned that they dwell in caves and possess a kinship society based on first observation. I'll be able to compile more adequate reports in the future; but for now ends the first log on these creatures." _

Both professors were dumfounded, especially the human professors. He has been on Earth all his live and never encountered any beings fitting the vague description mentioned.

"Does any of this make sense to you Professor" the Asari asked.

"No. Nothing at all. There was never another sentient being on Earth. Was there?" he was confuesed beyond sanity yet kept it together.

"Uhh... Professors" they both turned around and saw one of the students with a perplex and shock look on his face. "We finished reconstructing the video file and you might want to see it." What ever was on that recording must be staggering.

Walking to the next room the student sat down and brought up the recording.

"Much of the video is beyond salvage but we manage to get bits of clear images of what they were recording. You might want to sit down for this." They didn't listen and gestured to begin.

At first there was nothing but static for a few seconds; slowly a image started to appear. It was a birds-eye view of a small field surrounded by forest, to the left side of the screen they could see the entrance of a cave. What really got the audience attention is are the beings in the middle of cooking what looks like boars over fire. Much of their features were obscured by the darkness of night but the fire provided enough illumination to see what they look like before the image was overtaken by static.

"Reverse and hold" said the human professor.

The image moved back to the beings in the camp fire.

"Do they have WINGS?" said the Asari, all her focus on the appendages the the creatures back.

"And tails too." said the professor pointing out the tails on the screen.

"And they come in many skin colors. From red to blue to yellow to black, and when I say black I mean ebony black. Every color in every hue on the color pallet" said the student.

They saw what he was saying. These creatures possess multiple skin color, from the lightest to the darkest of shades.

"There's more video; close-up images."

After a few seconds of static the image cleared to a close-up view of one of the creatures.

"My God. That guy looks like he can beat a Krogan in a close quarter fight" said the professor.

The creature look to be seven feet tall and male. It has light brown skin with long white hair and pointy ears. What really stood out were the two spiral horns jolting out of its brow curved upward to the back; its wings caped around his shoulders, they were segmented like a bat with a thumb-like appendage that clip together giving it a formal appearance, the membrane a chocolate color. When he uncapped his wings, which stood a few above his head, his bare chest exposed revealing his massive form; his big, well define muscles and bellybuttonless abdomen, hands with four talon fingers and elbows with twin spurs jutting out, high arched feet with with three talon toes and a fourth one on his heal, his tail reached down to the ground and split in a fork like fashion like a snakes tongue.

Another one came on the screen, it was female around six and a half feet tall. Her skin's a greenish-blue color, she had no hair on her head, instead she had small horns sticking out of her head starting from her upper forehead all the way down from her back to the base of her tail. Her shoulders, elbows, and knees had spurs sticking out. Her wings are segmented, but not like the males which were vertical, horizontally like a fish fin. Her ears were also shaped like a fish fin.

The way the male wrapped his wings around her suggested that she was his mate. Soon after that the video went to static.

"That's all of it, there nothing else" said the student.

The two professors were without words, especially the human.

'Could there have actually been another sentient being besides humans on Earth' he thought.

"Sir, this might be a stretch but those creatures look like gargoyles statues." commented the student.

The professor thought what he said. They did look a bit like the statues he's seen in Notre Dame and other historic architectures.

"I do not know much about human history. What is a 'Gargoyle'?" Asked the Asari.

"Gargoyles are stone statues shaped as gruesome creatures placed on cathedrals and castles. They are meant to frighten off evil spirits from invading ones dwelling. Like guardian spirits." said the Professor.

"Maybe there is a connection" she said.

"Perhaps. But right now, we just made a ground-shattering discovery" he said slow and with a bit of fear in his voice.

What impact will this have on Earth and the Citadel races? What other secrets are locked inside the Prothean files?

Guess time will tell.

* * *

Not my best work I admit. This is just incase I decide to make a story with Gargoyles and Mass Effect, I have something to establish their presence here.

The females wings are based on one of the Wyvern Clan gargoyles seen in the first episode. Didn't know how to describe it well.

.com/watch?v=S_aGG2XtGRw minute 4:19.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to occasionally update this story as a series of Prothean logs. Naturally since I've establish that much of the data is decayed, many logs will be missing while others will appear broken or corrupt. There are those, like the first log, that remain intact.

Of course some aspects of Gargoyle biology will be one of the unfortunate little pieces that was lost to time.

I hope you all enjoy this and as always this is just for fun and I don't own either franchises.

If I did own Gargoyles I'd make sure season 3 went as it should have.

* * *

**Prof. Sushen Istan**

**Log 4 **

Its been one local month since the discovery of these Wing Beings, or better called now the Wing Natives.

Our surveys have yielded fascinating results.

Once we've focus search patterns to patrol the skies with area of strong wind currents over the search of the land did we find others of this species.

We have currently located over 17 clans numbering a total of 18,083 from sectors D through H, L, and V. Areas we've speculated as satisfactory environments for these sentients to dwell.

This species keeps astounding me. At first we've thought we have concluded an anatomical norm, an appearance not that unlike the sentients first encountered.

But we were mistaken.

Though a large portion of them posses a bipedal form, surveys over sector L -a dense forest area- have discovered a clan who many of their members possess a serpent like form and move via concertina locomotion in lieu of legs. They even look more reptilian, having scale like hides instead of smooth flesh.

Almost resemble those large winged reptiles that spew flames.

Normally, divergence like these would be considered outcast in some way to primitive developing societies. Yet they are looked as no different from their legged counterparts.

The serpent body seem the most uncommon aspect of this species as only this one group discovered so far seem to possess. Though there could be others with this trait and more diverse attributes.

In fact from what we have documented their entire species has a large amount of diversity.

As stated in my previous log no two of these individual are greatly resemble one another even in their own group. No sign of any children have been recorded so we can't make the distinction between parent and offspring.

Everything about their anatomy varies to such an incredible extent; from their skulls, patella, lower arms, elbows, everything even their wings. Which of has been documented to vary from leathery like membrane or feathered on their backs to even ones which run down the length of their arms to the legs giving the shape of a kite.

I have already documented many reports detailing about these being and that is only from what I have seen from surveillance drones.

Our search for these creatures have been sluggish since they only come out at night and they are never seen during the day, and many on my staff are more than hesitant to enter their homes for fear of provoking them. Honestly I can't say blame them; their strength commands respect even on the smaller members. And they have the intelligence to get creative with it.

Audio logs also record frighting, feral sounding roars from were they roost.

Let it be noted that these roars only occur during sun set and ends just as promptly as it began.

The questions of this species runs deep and I believe the answers will make the depth that much greater.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prof. Sushen Istan**

**Log 8**

[UNRECOVERABLE DATA]one of the quadr-##$-/!pcies.

Poor thing was [CORRUPT]died of its injurys.

We found where its roosts and actually found an EGG. An actua[UNRECOVERABLE DATA]'s egg.

[CORRUPT]sjh-ai/64_$%62/with dark purple spots. Detail scan [CORRUPT]when it arrives.

**Video File**

It's a snapshot of an egg. A big egg.

It looked a foot in diameter, a light shade of lavender with irregular spots of a deep purple coloring.

It rests snugly in a bed of leafs, dirt and branches inside of what appears a damp cave.

* * *

Authors Note: I literally made this on the spot. In one hour. Why? Cause I wanted to put something up so this didn't have that much effort in it than normal for me.

I had planned on releasing a chapter like this though its suppose to be slightly longer.

I'm working on the next chapter of 'Against Over Religious Cousins' but that story is really pushing my brain to the breaking point, and I only have three scenes worked out.

Deep Sigh. :(


End file.
